Fir'Bolg
Formerly enemies of humans and their nations, the fir'Bolg changed their minds when they realized they didn't stand a chance against the Fallen Lords by themselves. They fare poorly in hand-to-hand combat, but their archers' skill is so well-developed that most foed don't get that close. The fir'Bolg archers are renowed for their dead aim and steady hands. A group of them can do substantial damage to enemy forces while they're still too far off to fight back. -Archer Description, Cast of Characters, Myth TFL Manual Description The fir'Bolg are a humanoid race of forest dwellers. They are expert archers and their skills with the bow were known by those who managed to dodge their arrows. In the fir'Bolg's past, their original homeland was destroyed by the Trow who were cutting down the trees to feed their immense forges, scattering the fir'bolg across the world. Some moved into the unknown east while most retreated west, into the fertile Downs of the Cath Bruig Empire. Unfortunately, the Empire didn't look kindly on this intrusion and after a series of bloody skirmishes, most of the fir'Bolg migrated over the Cloudspine and into the Ermine, the great forest in the northern lands. Some of them travel further east into the Untamed Lands and settled in Ruewood. The fir'Bolg of the Ermine settled into their new homeland, often clashing with the indigenous bre'Unor and disposing of anyone who intruded their territory. While they were initially hostile to humans in their early days, a truce between the fir'Bolg and the humans was formed in 2431 AE by King ou'Kahn and Caliban when it was realized that they stood no chance against Balor on their own. Serving the Legion, the fir'Bolg's archery skills proved instrumental in providing ranged support against the Dark. After the Great War, their truce with the humans was solidified. However, due to their great number of deceased, they swore never to fight outside their borders again. Human bowmen who show promise are sent to train with the fir'Bolg in one of their three war colleges. Abilities The fir'Bolg can punch their enemies by double-click onto them to deal low damage. By holding down on the Ctrl-key and then click on the ground, the archer will shoot his arrow towards that direction. During several missions in Myth: The Fallen Lords (''Out of the Barrier'' and ''The Road North''), the fir'Bolg may pick up a special bow and fire with the press of the T key. In Myth II: Chimera', '''they gain the ability to launch poison arrows onto units to temporarily stun them. Flavor Text Myth: TFL ''"Long enemies of the civilized nations, the truce which brought the fir'Bolg and their famed bowmen into the Light was forged by ou'Kahn the Great King and Caliban during the Sword Age." " ... though the Ghols were afraid to kill him after his capture at Myrgard they dislocated his arms at the shoulder with a chisel to prevent him from ever drawing a bow again." Myth II: Chimera "...long since having mastered the longbow, he could put an arrow through the eye of a soaring falcon, or strike the heart of a deer from a quarter mile off." "... trained since birth in the art of archery, his enemies whispered that he spoke to his arrows and told them to seek the hearts of his foes." Notable individuals: * gr'Uman: Lieutenant of Archers during the Great War, ambushed and killed in the Dire Marsh. * iu'Shee: Captain of Archers during the Great War. * ki'Angsi: Archer Hero during the Great War, one of Five Champions. * ne'Ric: fir'Bolg Hero who delivered the final blow to Cartucke. * ou'Kahn: The Great King of the fir'Bolg. * og'Un: Archery Trainer for human Bowman. Common Names he'Rero, il'Edi, ka'Fou, ka'Lemba, ka'Tanga, ke'Nyatta, ki'Ntampo, ku'Bhasah, kwe'Si, ma'Pungu, mho'Ndoro, nwa'Nga, ndo'Ro, nkru'Mah, nsi'Ah, nyo'Ro, ou'Ngan, og'Un, ob'Atala, os'Hun, tsho'Fan, ya'Nalo, ya'Nvalou, ye'Boah, yu'Rugu, iu'Shee, yn'Jouyll, yn'Drogh, ny'Anmey, ry'Ghunver, ny'MarroCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Light Category:Races